User talk:Sefre/sandbox
Meleemancer much? -- Armond Warblade 04:22, 26 January 2008 (EST) :With a spear? IF you say so....-- 14:40, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::It's still a bad idea. -- Armond Warblade 14:41, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::Because it fights a few steps closer then a caster would? Biased much?-- 14:46, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::Because it sacrifices spellcasting ability for crappy damage and causes a huge attribute split? -- Armond Warblade 14:48, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::15 Blood magic, 10 SR, 9 spear mastery a huge split? Thats one under max BM and just cause of no sup rune... :::::+30 dmg every couple seconds + 75 life stealing shortly every 5 or 6 seconds after this is crappy damage? :::::Play a melee against this, you wont think its "crappy" either. :::::If your gonna be biased please stop spamming my user space armond, if you have some truthful criticisms give it.-- 14:55, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::::How the hell did you find this page anyways?-- 14:56, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::For one, rune suicide is bad. For another, that's horrible DPS, a shock war can outdo that and have utility to boot, not to mention he can frenzy pretty safely against you because most of your damage comes from life steal. For a third, yes that is a large split, you could get things from death or (better yet) go /Rt and grab some really abusive things from restoration and support your party. Fourthly, if you call "wanting to be good" biased, I'm afraid you'll find the entire site biased. Fifthly, it was probably recent changes or a link from your userpage (which, yes, is still on my watchlist). -- Armond Warblade 15:04, 26 January 2008 (EST) : *sighs* :One major rune is by no means rune suicide. :A split? The current featured build has 11+2 10+2 and 10 again, Yet you say this will fail cause of its "split"? :I call your opinion biased because you obviously don't like me or my presence on this site, and none of your comments on this build can't be disproved by me. :BTW, a shock axe against this would be shutdown before it got one or two hits in and then killed. :And finally, it wasn't on recent changes for awhile, and theres no as far as I am aware.-- 15:15, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::Life steals not good DPS =/ — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:18, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::Uh huh, 75 every 6 seconds with few if any energy problems? -- 15:24, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::Ever tried autoattacking with an axe at 14 mastery? -- Armond Warblade 15:36, 26 January 2008 (EST) The biggest problem is lack of synergy imo. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 15:20, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Umm, are you blind? Mark of Fury->Spear attacks->Wearying Spear->Angorodons Gaze. this is a lot more synergy then many builds.-- 15:24, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::And why do you need to waste two skill slots (mark of fury and pbond) to charge up 3 adrenaline faster? It already charges damn fast. -- Armond Warblade 15:36, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::#You're losing health to runes. You're making the other guy's job easier without gaining any real benefit. That's rune suicide. Until the +1 to an attribute outweighs the 35 hp lost, there's no point in using a major. ::#Let me clarify, a split that gives you essentially no benefit. There's a far more effective way to do what you're trying to do. ::#I could care less about whether or not you're here so long as you don't go disrupting things. ::#That's until someone diversions the guy and then you spike him... ::#It only has to be on recent changes once for me to see it. ::That everything? -- Armond Warblade 15:22, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::Now you cause me a edit conflict armnd, get off my user page or I will start deleting these bullshit comments.-- 15:24, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::Delete comments and be banned. You're also not addressing the points I'm bringing up. Viet and Ska both gave me an edit conflict, if it makes you feel any better. -- Armond Warblade 15:36, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::I'll humor you once more, to be fair. Blood drinker is a 2 second cast, cause damage to you, and less damage then wearying spear will over time with mark of fury. :::Thank you for not spamming my userspace.-- 15:38, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::Not much fairness there, I'd say. Enjoy your three days off, and be thankful that Ben's online so it's not two weeks. -- Armond Warblade 15:41, 26 January 2008 (EST) The build is bad. If you are too dumb to realize that, play pve. 15:43, 26 January 2008 (EST)